


It Isn't Simple, But It's Good [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT3, OT4, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "It Isn't Simple, But It's Good" by chaya.</p><p>"Bucky's improving, but it takes a village. To be honest, though, the village is happy to do it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Isn't Simple, But It's Good [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Isn't Simple, But It's Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541144) by [chaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya). 



mp3, Length: 27:43  
Download (right click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/it%20isn%27t%20simple%20but%20it%27s%20good.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/it-isnt-simple-but-its-good).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)


End file.
